


New Years Kisses

by zeigeistofnow



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: :), Angst, Multi, New Years, kiss, v. soon, will be finished soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeigeistofnow/pseuds/zeigeistofnow
Summary: Alex has a new person to kiss at New Years every year. John does not.





	1. Chapter 1

_ 2017, one hour ago: _

 

John was sitting in the corner, having a mug of mint ice cream and a cup of lemonade and reading an old magazine from Laf’s basket of ‘literary stuff I need to throw away’, and playing a game he made up called ‘how many people at this party can John identify’. He wasn’t much enjoying himself, but sitting in a corner did have it’s advantages- such as not talking to Alex.

He hadn’t talked to Alex much in the last year. No one but John noticed. Laf may have, but he didn’t comment on it, which meant he probably didn’t. There weren’t many things Laf didn’t comment on.

Lemonade doesn’t taste well with mint, John noted. 

Alex walked over, seemingly oblivious to the fact that he wasn’t wanted, but John thought he could probably tell John didn’t want him over here. Even Alex wasn’t usually that clueless about other people. 

Alex sat down by John, leaning on his shoulder, and said, “How’re you?” he didn’t really sound like he cared about the answer, more like he wanted to say  _ something,  _ and he had decided that small talk was the best option. 

“Okay, I guess. You?”

“Meh.” Alex rested an arm on his leg. “Laf’s on about something with his  _ boy _ friend, and I saw you over here looking lonely, so I decided to help you.”

“Nice to know that I’m a good charity case.”

“Aw, c’mon, you know that’s not what I meant.”

“Alex-”

“I’ve missed you, you know. We haven’t talked in for _ ever.”  _

“Oh, is that  _ my  _ fault?” John turned away.

Alex grabbed his shoulder. “I never said it was! I just-” he frowned. “I missed you, dammit.”

“Oh.” John shrugged. “Bye, Alex.”

Alex stared at him, then stood up with a huff and walked over to Thomas. 

John watched his go- almost wistfully, although he told himself it was just melancholy over not seeing Alex in a year. And it’s not like this- Alex just walking away- was a new phenomenon. It’d been happening for years. Six years, to be exact. And John had a good reason for driving Alex away, he told himself. Alex just didn’t know it.


	2. Chapter 2

_ 2011, six years ago: _

 

It didn’t take long for John to notice the boy- the short one with the eyes. The pretty eyes that looked like the held universes behind them. He was talking animatedly with a boy that was half a foot taller than him, waving his hands wildly.

The taller boy looked amused- or interested, John couldn’t tell. He noticed John staring at the boy and ushered his over. “I’m Thomas.” he told him. 

John nodded. “Nice to meet you, Thomas, I’m John.” 

Thomas grinned, “Well, John, you looked very cute and lonely over there.”

The short boy laughed. “Tommy, don’t go flirting with everyone.”

“What other choice do I have, Alex? You’re dating the boy I’m in love with.” Thomas smirked.

Alex rolled his eyes and looked at John, “I’m dating his best friend, James Madison. We’ve got this inside joke thing.”

John glanced at Thomas.  _ Are you sure that’s a joke?  _

Thomas shrugged guilelessly at John, then said, “How’s Jemmy been, anyway? He’s usually by one of us.”

“He’s over talking- arguing- with Lee.” Alex said fondly. 

And indeed he- or someone, John had never met James- was. Lee was leaning against the wall with a drink, looking entertained, and a short- shorter even than Alex- boy was talking at him. It didn’t look much like arguing to John, but Alex knew him better. John studied Alex, disguising his stare with frequent glances at Thomas, who was discussing something with Alex. 

_ Ten. _

Someone turned up the TV just as the countdown began, and Alex perked. He waved at Thomas and hopped away, saying, “Nice t’ meet you, John, but I’ve gotta go find my boyfriend.”

John grinned tightly and waved him off. 

_ Nine. _

Thomas and John exchanged glances and Thomas raised his glass.

_ Eight. _

“To being single.”

_ Seven. _

“I hardly think you stay single long.” John joked.

_ Six. _

“Not usually, but,”

_ Five. _

Thomas waved his hand at Alex, who was leaning against the wall by James.

_ Four. _

John nodded. “Ah.”

_ Three. _

Across the room, Alex shoved Lee away.

_ Two. _

John glanced at Thomas, who pursed his lips and looked discreetly at the kitchen.

_ One. _

Alex and James kissed. 

Or John assumed them did. He had been looking in the kitchen with Thomas. 


	3. Chapter 3

_2012, four years ago_

 

It was 11:56, Alex was sitting at the couch again, this time with Laf, and John found himself sitting across from them, joking about being single. Laf was curled up at Alex’s shoulder. 

Alex grinned at John. “I haven’t been single in a while- I can barely remember what it’s like.”

John sighed. Alex might be one of his best friends- which he could hardly believe- but he was kind of insensitive. “Alex, you don’t just say that.”

Thomas walked over and rested his arm on the back of John’s chair. “You know, you two never thanked me for introducing you.”

“And you never thanked me for introducing me to your boyfriend.” Thomas’s new boyfriends was Alex’s old one. John couldn’t quite remember his name. Alex pet Laf’s head. The beanie guy- Hercules, exchanged a look with John. The look said _Why??_

The two of them might have been slightly jealous. 

Someone changed the music to the recording of a broadway play, and someone started rapping about marriage. Alex tapped his foot to the music. Herc turned on the television.

 _Ten._  
John glanced at Herc, who looked kind of sour.

_Nine._

John took a drink of his coke, and stared at the ceiling. He sighed. 

_Eight._

The girl in the red dress who had bumped into him last year bumped into him again. “Sorry.” _Whatever_

_Seven_

John pondered why he was so good at falling in love people he couldn’t have. It had happened in third grade, too.

 _Six._

John wondered if he was actually in love.

_Five_

Isn’t it love if it lasts longer than three months?

_Four_

John thought it was. Yeah, it was.

_Three._

John looked back at Alex and Laf and.

_Two._

He glanced at Herc, who was staring at the TV.

_One_

_James_. Alex’s old boyfriend’s name was James.

John wondered who it would be next year.


	4. Chapter 4

_2013, three years ago._

Alex was in the same spot as the last two years, with Maria by his side, instead of Laf. Maria had frizzy black hair, and was wearing a black dress. John did his best not to look at her. 

“Herc, do you know where Laf is?” John asked Hercules, who was sitting in a rocking chair, staring at something on the other side of the room. 

Herc startled, blinking, and nodded. “Yeah, I think he’s over there.” He pointed in the direction he was staring in.

Alex laughed. “Geez, you need to work on not pining.”

Herc rolled his eyes and walked over, mumbling something in Alex ear. 

Maria nodded at Alex. “He’s right.”

Alex elbowed her. “ _That’s not your problem_ ” He hissed. 

Laf walked over, pecking Herc cheek. John couldn’t help being kind of jealous of the two of them. They were just so… so perfect. The poster couple.

Maria leaned her chin on her shoulder, leaning forward. “So, John, how long have you and Alex been friends?”

“About two years.” Laf interrupted. “They met at this party.”

Someone shouted, “Ten!”

Hercules and Laf grinned at each other.

“Nine!”

The started kissing.

“Eight!”

Alex snickered. “About eight seconded too early, guys.”

“Seven!”

Laf didn’t respond.

“Six!”

Maria stared at John. “Oh, come on.” She mouthed.

“Five!”

John frowned at her. “What was I supposed to do?” He mouthed back.

“Four!”

Maria rolled her eyes. 

“Three!”

“Idiot.” She said.

“Two!”

Alex looked at her, confused.

“One!”

And then Maria kissed Alex, staring at John.

She cornered him later. “You like him. It’s obvious.”

“Really.”

“You should have done something.”

“Maybe I should have.” John turned around, walking back to Hercules, and Laf, and Alex. _Damn_ Maria.


	5. Chapter 5

_2014, two years ago._

Alex called her ‘Angel’. John didn’t call her anything. He _knew_ she felt bad for him, he was pretty sure all of his friends did.

Alex loved her. Thomas did to, but not like that. James was ‘too amazing’ in Thomas’s words.

They were debating and ignoring John. John didn’t mind. At least he didn’t have to pretend to be happy for the two of them.

Laf was sure John was jealous. John was inclined to agree.

Laf sighed, and draped his arm over John’s chair. “Turtle boy, you need to stop pining.”

“I have a name.” John snapped.

“Okay. John, why don’t you come eat cake with me and Hercules?”

John looked over at Alex. Alex didn’t look back at him. “Okay.”

_Ten_

John followed Laf over to the snacks, happy not to watch Alex kiss _yet another_ person this year.

_Nine_

John took a bite of a lemon bar.

_Eight_

Laf and Herc started kissing. John decided that it was ‘their thing’ or whatever.

_Seven_

John looked mournfully around the room at everyone else.

_Six_

He took a sip of his lemonade.

_Five_

John closed his eyes.

_Four_

Alex is probably already kissing her.

_Three_

Alex deserved Angelica.

_Two_

They complete each other's sentences, for god’s sake.”

_One._

John took another bite of the lemon bar.


	6. Chapter 6

_2015, last year._

This year it was Eliza. She was pretty, and almost an angel, and always nice to John. He didn’t like her. Yes, he had set them up- Alex being single was more painful that Alex dating someone- but he still disliked her. 

Laf thought he was being territorial. Herc thought he was jealous. Maria just rolled her eyes.

Thomas and James were sitting with them this year. John didn’t care. It was just another two people to be disappointed in John.

Eliza’s sister, Peggy, was standing behind John’s chair, and their hair kept falling in his face. She was making fun of Alex, which helped John’s mood slightly, if not making him happy. 

The TV turned on. John sighed. He had been hoping to skip the countdown- and the kiss- this year, but he should have known it wouldn’t happen.

_Ten._

Peggy patted John's head sympathetically. 

_Nine._

Laf and Herc started kissing. John sighed.

_Eight._

Eliza was staring at John. He frowned at her.

_Seven._

John stopped frowning at Eliza and stared at Alex instead.

_Six._

Alex was staring at him.

_Five._

John looked at Eliza again. She was looking back and forth between Alex and John.

_Four._

Eliza rolled her eyes and stood up.

_Three._

She started walking away.

_Two._

Alex ran after her.

_One._

Peggy stared after her sister then winked at John. “It was bound to fall apart eventually.”

John tried to feel bad, but he failed. 

“I guess.”


	7. Chapter 7

_2016, now_

It was 11:50, and John was the one sitting next to Alex. 

Laf was talking animatedly about how Alex had apparently liked John all these years, and had told everyone _but John_

Herc was sitting on the arm of the chair Laf was on, smiling at John. It was a ‘told-you-so’ smile, and John stuck his tongue out at him. 

Maria was standing behind the couch by Eliza, resting her head on Eliza’s shoulder. John had found, over the year, that he liked Eliza a whole lot better when she wasn’t dating Alex. Maria was cutting into Laf’s story and crediting this situation to what Eliza had done last year.

Thomas and James were sitting next to each other. Thomas was smiling triumphantly. 

Angelica was on the other side of the room, and Peggy was sitting on the couch’s arm. 

Alex was blushing, and staring at John.

John was also blushing.

Peggy laughed. “Dorks,” and turned on the TV.

_Ten._

Peggy winked at John.

_Nine._

Maria mouthed “Finally.”

_Eight._

Laf and Herc started kissing.

_Seven._

Alex blinked at John. John rolled his eyes.

_Six._

Alex grinned at John. “God, you’re adorable.”

_Five._

“Took you long enough to say that.” Maria said, swiping Alex’s head.

_Four._

Alex smiled. “Okay?”

_Three._

John nodded.

_Two._

“I’m fine.”

_One._

“I’m inclined to agree.” Alex mumbled and kissed John.

 

John found New Years better with Alex.


End file.
